


Make It Real

by Simetra



Series: Make It Real [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Long, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving into 223B was suppose to be simple. A calm life that erased the chaos of your old one. But simple and quite is the last thing you get when your neighbor is Sherlock Holmes. In this fan-fic, you develop something with the rude consulting detective. Friendship is a maybe and even possible love...is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening Snacks and Neon Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! The use of Y/N is just your first name. My apologies. I must also apologize for a major spelling error. I have been typing starring instead of staring. I felt like I was writing the verb wrong when I finally decided to look up the actual verb. I must say that I felt stupid and lazy. I don't plan to review all the chapters for the error and I must ask that you forgive me. Sorry once again and I hope you still enjoy.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hudson" you cheerfully greeted your elder. You and Mrs. Hudson were becoming close friends since she joined your baking class. “Oh (your first name) dear, it is so lovely to see you. What brings you to Baker Street?” “Well I just moved out of my friend’s place to 223B as of today” you proudly stated. “Oh my, that explains the moving trucks outside. My dear, this is lovely. You should come by my place later when you are finished.” Mrs. Hudson smiled and told you her address. “How does six o’clock sound?” you asked. “That should be nice I’ll see you then!” Mrs. Hudson smiled some more before saying her goodbyes and disappearing around the corner. “Humph 221B?” you whispered. You shrugged your shoulders before entering your flat.  
You did the smart thing of furnishing your second floor apartment before completely settling in. You never really liked to do everything in one day so you brought in some stuff day after day to avoid cluster. You were given quite the deal from the last tenants of 223B. The whole flat would be yours for a low price. Apparently the next door residents of 221B caused a lot of ruckus enough to have the whole building evacuating. “Mrs. Hudson lives at 221B? Wasn’t there something the last tenants said about them? Shootings or something?” You liked to think out loud when you’re alone and on that note you shrugged the thought of 221B off. If you didn’t remember it probably wasn’t important. You threw yourself onto your sofa and began to stare at the celling. It was only ten in the morning and nothing was planned before the meeting with Hudson. “I feel like cookies. Chocolate chip cookies.” You got up the sofa and began to bake.  
After you finished baking you started to hear things; shouting actually. The sounds where muffled so you decide to put your ears towards the wall when suddenly a loud thud shook you. Startled you removed your ear from the wall and decided to get ready. When you finished you left your cozy apartment to visit Mrs. Hudson and whatever caused the thud. You had brought the cookies along with you and rang the doorbell.  
You were greeted by a happy Mrs. Hudson when suddenly you were bumped into by a tall figure. “Mrs. Hudson you can’t leave the door open. Go upstairs at least and…who is this?” the tall man asked staring at you. “Y/N is the name I just…” you were interrupted by the man. “223B after the neighbors gave you a deal that you foolishly couldn’t refuse. Judging by the relationship I had with them, you are either an idiot or an absent minded person. If a deal is probably too good to be true than there are downsides meaning me. Mrs. Hudson, if you may, escorts Ms. L/N upstairs till I can deal with the thing. She brought cookies so I guess you want her around. Sherlock Holmes by the way.” And he disappeared into the apartment on the first floor. “Well then, that guy must have plenty friends” you commented before going upstairs. Mrs. Hudson chuckled and followed you upstairs.  
When you opened the already cracked door you felt your eyes trying to jump out of your head. “What in the bloody name!?” Mrs. Hudson gasped. The room looked like a twister had passed through with papers still floating in the air and broken pieces of china scattered everywhere. You shook your head and handed Mrs. Hudson the cookies you baked and started gathering the papers. “Mrs. Hudson is that…well hello there” a man said. He was shorter than Sherlock and was wore a jumper. He seemed very different from. You smiled and introduced yourself to the man. “John Watson and I must apologize for the…mess we have going on here.” He said with embarrassment in his voice. “At least this one has manners Mrs. Hudson” you said giggling. “Then why bother cleaning my apartment Ms. L/N?” a familiar deep voice asked. “Well if I’m visiting someone I like to be comfty and flying papers don’t do much for the apartment anyway.” you stated. When you cleared the sofa you stared at Mrs. Hudson who still seemed in shock. “Sherlock what in God’s name is going on!? She asked. Right upon saying that a cat busted from behind the sofa and pounced onto your chest! “What the…” you found yourself on the floor trying to get rid of a neon green cat. John rushed to and pulled the cat off while Sherlock grabbed a cage. You got up and dusted yourself off. “Whhhh why, why was that cat neon green!?” you asked stumbling on your words. “Experiment.” Sherlock replied. “Well then I think I have had enough fun for tonight. Mrs. Hudson can’t say it was a pleasure but that was interesting. Mr. Watson…Mr. Holmes, goodnight.” You said while walking towards the door. “Apologizes!” john and Hudson shouted. Sherlock spent no time digging into the cookies you left. “Sherlock must you eat them now!?” John questioned. “She clearly didn’t want them” Sherlock retorted. “Wow. These are actually pretty amazing.” Sherlock commented.


	2. Bonkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you are interested in this story. I'm planning to write a chapter or two daily. If you have any advice or comments feel free to type. Enjoy.

It’s been three days since the cat incident and it has been on your mind ever since. You had called your best friend Lydia in which she insisted you move back in with her. “Really, a neon green cat?” she questioned. “Shit like that doesn’t happen at my place.” You loved Lydia but the whole walking onto her and her boyfriend by accident was a no no and you really needed to be on your own. Learning and building yourself as an individual was what you yearned for and you couldn’t do so when you bf thinks like you. It was ten in the morning and you started class in an hour. You got ready and headed out of your apartment when John spots you. 

“Y/N what a surprise.” he yelled. Truly he was surprised. “John I live next door and I don’t plan to leave anytime soon.” You joked. He smiled and asked what you were up to when suddenly Sherlock appeared. “Obviously she is going to a baking class. But I doubt it’s to learn. No it’s to teach and in an hour I presume. Most classes start at 12 and it is 11. Judging by the time frame it’s probably in the area. If you don’t mind can you bake another batch of those cookies I seem to be craving them lately. Thank you.” And with that said he was speeding around the corner. “Wow, how did he know?” you asked in amazement. “It’s what I call his gift.” John stated. “He calls himself the consulting detective. The world’s first and only title created by yours only.” He added. “So people, what, go up to him for advice? “You asked seeming intrigued. “All the time.” John seemed troubled when he said that as if, it was annoying that people often seek Sherlock’s words of deduction. You decided to change the topic. “So what do you do?” John seemed a bit relieved when you said that. “Well I was an army doctor.” He stated when you hear a loud John. Sherlock came back around noticing you had stolen the attention of his partner. “You have work to do.” Sherlock said while eyeing you up and down. “And we have work to do.” he said turning to John. You noticed the time and got into your jaguar and drove off. 

It was a long day. You had baked cookies for Sherlock while teachings people how to make key lime pie. Later on you checked on your bakery to see if things were going right. Which, lucky you, things weren’t. The mixer in the back broke and one of your employees spilt the cream for the cream puffs. You were running errands and after the work day was done you headed to your favorite pub, The Harp. You where expecting to meet up with Lydia when two men decided to sit next to you. You looked up to see Sherlock and John starring at you. “Wasn’t expecting to see you hear” John said while fiddling with the small menu in front of him. He was nervous and out of breath. You, alerted, asked what was going on. When Sherlock helped you up and escorted you to your car. “I’m meeting someone!? You yelled. “Sorry but we need to borrow you.” Sherlock said shoving you into the driver seat. John gave you a sympathetic look of apology and got in the back seat. Sherlock, who was located in the passenger seat looked at you with excitement on his face and said drive. Suddenly two men came out of the pub and gave you this threatening look. You starred a Sherlock with worry on your face. “DRIVE!!!” He yelled. You, filled with adrenaline, hit drive and speed off. In the rear view mirror you noticed the men get into a car and drive after you. “Put your seat belts on, both of you.” You ordered. You made a sharp turn flinging your passengers. You where speeding when your car phone went off. “Hello” you answered. “Y/N! What happened!?” she yelled. “I know, I know, I was there but I got, I don’t know what I got.” you didn’t know what to say when you noticed Sherlock roll his eyes. “Excuse me sir but I told you I had plans.” You told him. Sherlock reached for the icon on your screen and disconnected you from your concerned and abandoned friend. “Hey, who told you were allowed to touch that!” you shouted. “I rather have my driver focused on getting us somewhere safe rather than yapping away on the phone” Sherlock commented. “Excuse me but who do you think you are kidnapping people and telling them what to do you pompous jerk!” you yelled back. Sherlock was going to answer when John, who has been saying guys for the past to minutes, yelled. “GUYS! We have a bigger problems.” and he pointed to the back. There were eight cars following you now. Great you thought. “Hold on” you commanded. 

A few sharp turns here, a few zigzags there and you where confident that you had evaded the pursuers. John believed you shaken them off earlier. You drove back to Baker Street. You weren’t going home just yet. Once you arrived you went upstairs to 221B were you blew a fuse. “You have ten seconds to explain to me what the fuck just happened there!” you never liked to curse especially when you were angered. “Ehm” you heard a man’s voice cough. You turned around to see a well-dressed man holding an umbrella stare at you. He had his legs crossed and then focused his attention on Sherlock and John. “Mycroft” John said.


	3. Mycroft and The Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trying to rush the chapters but I find myself really enjoying writing this piece. I hope you enjoy it too! :)

Mycroft had this look as if he was watching the three stooges in their natural habitat. “I see my brother has driven you off the edge.” Mycroft chuckled. “Haha very funny.” You commented. You were in no mode for jokes. You had told yourself that you would leave the chaos in your old life and everything was going to be smooth sailing. You looked at the floor and then back at Mycroft who seemed to be reading your thoughts. “My apologies dear, the joke lacked flavor, but it seems you may be returning to your old life again agent y/n.” You starred at Mycroft. How could he have possibly known about you being an agent? He couldn’t know. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Sherlock said. “You are a skilled driver. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure so I had trailed you after your class. John didn’t know. He was more concerned about the men that were following us.” You stared at Sherlock with a look of confusion. “You were following her?” John asked Sherlock. “And how did you know where to find me?” you added. “Mrs. Hudson goes off to baking class today and I figured it was yours. And elder woman and a young one talk to each other as if they were best friends.” Sherlock cringed on the plural word friends. “Sherlock just happened to run into one of the worlds most skilled drivers. Agent y/n was what the movies called a transporter. But she worked for the (name of any country allied with England but not England) government.” Mycroft informed. “That’s ex agent” you said. “And how could you possibly know about that?” you were beginning to feel super uncomfortable. “You are looking at the British government” Sherlock said. You noticed that Sherlock was holding a violin. Mycroft and John rolled their eyes. 

After an hour of getting to know John, a bit of Mycroft, and a bit Sherlock, you seemed much more relaxed. “So you two recently just fought off the black lotus and decided let’s get involved with another crime syndicate?” you asked. You started passing around the box of cookies you had baked for Sherlock earlier. Sherlock stopped playing the violin and grabbed the box from Mycroft. “Those are mine, and to answer the question, yes.” You stared at Sherlock who began to munch on the cookies. You then switched to Mycroft who had a sad look on his face. “Relax I have more.” You said. You noticed Mycroft’s face light up. You smiled and looked into your bag for the small container of extra cookies you had baked for Mrs. Hudson. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her you thought. You would bake another batch for her. “Anyway I think you may be dealing with The Big Bad Wolf.” You said. Sherlock starred at you. “How would you know?” he scoffed. Mycroft looked at his brother like he just said something stupid. “Obviously y/n is not an idiot Sherlock. I thought we established her skill set earlier. Yes my dear it is The Big Bad Wolf we are dealing with.” At least Mycroft had better manners than Sherlock. “I once had to deal with The Big Bad Wolf. They were kidnapping children in Ireland. They were sick and it was a pleasure getting the kids home. Do you think they are doing the same in England?” you asked Mycroft. “We don’t believe for they already have done so.” Sherlock answered. Mycroft got up from his chair and dusted himself. “If you excuse me, I have overstayed my welcome. It was nice chatting. Goodnight Mr. Watson, Ms. l/n, and Sherlock…behave.” Mycroft then left the apartment. “I think I should be going as well” you said. You wished the men a goodnight and left for your cozy 223B. 

“Home.” You said as you twirled in your apartment. You threw yourself onto the cream sofa. You often did so after a long day. It was one in the morning and you missed your flat. You starred at the ceiling and thought about the day you had. Your mind began to wonder onto the subject of The Big Bad Wolf. You shook your head to get rid of the thoughts. “I’m not having that.” You said to yourself. You began to move to your bedroom. You were out of the transporting business. “Not my circus not my monkeys.” You said as you threw yourself onto your bed. You didn’t know when you began to drift off but suddenly, Sherlock kept appearing in your head. You didn’t know why but he keeps invading your thoughts. Your house phone rang and snapped you out of your daze. “Shit.” You said. You forgot about Lydia.


	4. That Man

4 weeks have passed since you met the elder Holmes brother. You said your hi and byes to Sherlock and made conversation with John often. In fact you and John had become quite good friends in the last few weeks. Lydia still tries to convince you to move in with her and you keep reminding her that you are fine. You were driving home from your day at your bakery. Business was booming and you were in a great mood. Before you could pull into Baker Street you got a text message. “**** Warehouse North of Thames River on **** lane. If convenient come at once. If inconvenient come anyways. Bring the car. –SH” after reading the message you were troubled. You called the number but it wouldn’t pick up. You then looked at the signature in the message and paired all the people whose initials started with s and ended in h. then it hit you. It couldn’t be Sherlock. You barely see him and you never gave him your number. You decided to stop by your flat anyway. You went inside your bedroom to retrieve your 9 mm pistol and some ammo. If it’s The Big Bad Wolf you are dealing with then it is nice to go prepared. But was it The Big Bad Wolf, you were dealing with. John said that Sherlock tends to send messages like those. “Better prepared than dead.” You said. Your mother used to tell you that a lot since you were nine. You ran downstairs, entered your car, and drove to the warehouse. 

Once you got there, you noticed John crouched near the exit. You slowly drove in and parked the car. You crouched and slowly moved towards the him. Pistol in hand you perched across from John. “John!” you whispered. “Mind filling me in?” John looked at you with a look of surprise. “Sherlock went looking for the two kids that were kidnapped by the gang. He told me that the police were coming and to wait here near the entrance. I’m surprised he managed to get a hold of you.” He replied. “I’m surprised too; didn’t even give him my number. Wait, does he even have a weapon?” upon asking John the question, you heard gunshots and noticed Sherlock running towards the entrance with a young little girl and boy in hand. You and John covered Sherlock. The both of you began shooting while moving towards the car. John gave his pistol to Sherlock and moved to put the kids in the backseat of the car. You took out two of the miscreant shooters. John signaled that the kids were in the car. Sherlock covered you and made sure you got into the driver seat. After Sherlock got in the car you hit the gas and sped off. 

“Both the kids have been injected with some type of drug.” Sherlock told John. The children were crying and seemed dope up as well. Your heart broke and you began to tear. John began checking the children and Sherlock called some man named George. “Yes we are going to the hospital. Yes I’ll meet you there.” Sherlock hung up the phone and you noticed something. There was a a crimson streak running down the side of his face. “Sherlock.” You called. “You’re bleeding.” John looked at you then Sherlock. “It’s only a graze. One of the culprits swung at me when I took the children.” He said. “What are you doing taking on gangs by yourself and leaving the only person with a weapon by the entrance?” you questioned. “By the time you got there I had lost my patience. The police seemed to be taking their sweet time and you were faster. They should be there arresting the members of Wolf by now.” he replied. “And what if I never came?” You asked. “Ah but you did. Either the police would show or you would show. I knew that the police would take forever so I texted you as a guarantee.” He finished. You left the conversation there. You decided that the kids were a priority and focused on getting to the hospital. 

Once you arrived you were greeted by a man with silver hair. “Sherlock, over here!” he shouted. “George.” Sherlock said as he walked towards the man. “It’s Greg” the man replied. You and John carried the children into the rooms to see the doctors while Greg and Sherlock conversed. “Who’s the beauty over there?” you heard Greg say. You were tucking in the little girl and smiled. Sherlock gave Greg a strange look and replied. “That is F/N L/N, my colleague.” You looked up and stared at Sherlock. Greg moved over to introduce himself. “Colleague, you have another colleague?” you heard a woman’s voice say. She had curly hair and a smirk of disbelief on her face. “Well that is surprising” a man’s voice added. “Y/N this is Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson. I’m Inspector Greg Lestrade. Pleasure to meet you.” He said as the both of you shook hands. “Charmed.” You replied. Greg smiled and was going to say something when your phone rang. You saw the caller was Lydia and you excused yourself from the group. “I must be leaving now. Sherlock, John, give me a heads-up on the children later?” you requested. You said your goodbyes and headed for the Hospital exit. 

Midway you felt someone walk after you. “Y/N, I’m sorry but how do you know Sherlock” Donavan asked. You turned and explained that you were the new girl on Baker Street. “Bummer. I would advise you to steer clear of Sherlock Holmes, but since you live near him I think that would be difficult.” She said. “Why would I do that” you asked. “Sherlock is not a normal guy. In fact he is far from normal. He takes pleasure in mysteries especially murder ones. One day there will be a body and he will...” You interrupted Donovan. “Well at least he gets the job done. Saves you guys the effort of getting dirty yourselves. Don’t worry bout me. If anything helps, I’ve seen worse. Good night.” As you walked on you felt many eyes on your back and whispered to yourself. “Female dog.” She wasn’t worth the cuss and you headed to meet Lydia. 

You returned to 223B and threw yourself on the cream sofa yet again. You began the ritual of starring at the ceiling and thought about the events that had occurred. You began thinking about how brave Sherlock was. How did he get your number was the first thing that came to mind but it was replaced by another thought. Going in by himself to get retrieve the children was brave, foolish but brave. Your phone buzzed and you picked it up. “The children are okay and their parents are by their side now. I think they’ll be safe for the night.-SH” you put your phone down. “That man” you said. You blushed and felt this throb in your heart. You got up and headed towards your bedroom. As you cut the lights off you whispered. “That man” you said again and you fell asleep.


	5. Boomerang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually made this chapter, and the next few chapters, a spin on the events of the Scandal in Belgravia episode. The scandal was probably my favorite episode and I couldn't help myself. I wrote the chapter last night and decided that I would post the full story as its own piece. Its called Lipstick, and Photos, and Girls With Ambitions. It was long and I wanted to avoid boring the readers with a story they pretty much knew already. In Make It Real, I made a more detailed...outline on what happened during the scandal. Lipstick is what I call a draft and is available to look at if you want. Enjoy!

A year has passed since the Big Bad Wolf incident and you became close with the boys of Baker Street. Hell, they put you through a lot of predicaments since you moved in. The incident with Moriarty was tense. The amount of snipers was just unbelievable and one of them was pointed at you. Anyway, someone changed Moriarty’s mind and the three of you were able to leave. Somehow you and John were sent to investigate a case. Some man mysteriously dies near a stream and the murder weapon and the murderer was missing. “You know Y/N, this is the first time me and you have been on a case without a physical Sherlock.” John said. You looked at your colleague. “We should do something fun before we go back to baker street, you know, to piss Sherlock off.” You looked at John who in return gave you a devious look. “John I like where your head is at. But before we do something, remind me again why Sherlock didn’t come?” You asked the man. He gave you an expression that told you he didn’t know or didn’t care to remember. “I will ask Sherlock once we get there.” He assured you. 

When the two of you arrived John immediately began searching for wifi. You, on the other hand, just observed. “Maybe I should take John to the bakery and get Sherlock an ugly sweater or strange hat.” You thought as you walked towards the scene. You looked at the grassy plains once again and decided that you would do some deduction of your own. If there were three things you learned from Sherlock one was defiantly how to conceal and not feel, two was how to properly deduce, And three is that the Holmes brother adore your cooking, especially the baking. You proceeded to make your way towards the corpse. 

As an ex transporter you were trained to kill people with objects other than the common guns, swords, and lethal injection. A skill you father made you hone as a mere child. You began to survey the environment before looking back at the corpse. It wasn’t a gun or lethal injection of course. The skull looked fractured but not sliced. You bent down to get a closer look and noticed that the skull was dented and cracked as if a blunt object had done the job. It had to be powerful as well. You remembered the man that had fainted trying to tell you about the case and snorted. “It’s not him that’s for sure.” You said to yourself. You started getting ideas and made a few assumptions before you came to an absolute conclusion on the culprit. A poke here and there and you concluded that the deceased must have done it to himself. You looked at his belongings. He didn’t look suicidal; in fact he looks like he was caught of guard. You closed yours eyes and went deeper into thought. You remembered a time when a guy accidentally killed himself with a boomerang. “Okay weird boomerang memory I’m putting my money on you.” You said when a finger taped you on the shoulder. “It’s for you as well.” The man said as he pointed to the helicopter that was landing. You starred at John who looked as dumbfounded as you. He shrugged and you two were led to the copter.


	6. Photos

The copter was noisy and you felt unease about the situation. Not every day you get airlifted to a destination and you had some bad memories with helicopter. “John!” you yelled, “Did they tell you were we are going!” John looked at you. “I’m afraid not, I am just as clueless as you!” he yelled back. You looked outside the window and noticed were you were landing. “Mama always said you’d meet the Queen” you thought. 

You and John were escorted when you noticed a not so dapper Sherlock waiting patiently for anything. “Is that a bed sheet?” you thought. You sat in the middle of Sherlock and John and there was silence. “Are you wearing pants?” John asked. You looked at Sherlock and he replied with a nope. Your face flushed and you chuckled a bit while looking up front. “Here to see the queen?” John asked when Mycroft walked in. “Oh, apparently yes” Sherlock joked as the three of you busted with laughter. “Just once, can you three behave like grown-ups” Mycroft asked. “We solve crimes, I blog about it, she drives us places while bringing us nutrition, and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold on to too much hope.” John commented. Sherlock looked at his brother and told him he was on a case. Of course Mycroft glanced the police report. “It’s quite obvious isn’t it” Mycroft said. “Transparent” Sherlock retorted. John looked at the Holmes brothers with confusion. “Boomerang” you whispered to John. Now you were the center of attention. Mycroft gave you a look that approved your answer. 

Mycroft began to order Sherlock to put his pants on. Of course Sherlock didn’t care. He was asking for information of his client when a man entered the room. The man explained that the client would remain anonymous. Mycroft greeted the man. “Harry.” They exchange hands and Mycroft apologized for Sherlock’s dress code. Harry moved to John. He told John that his employer loved his blog. He moved to you. “And this here must be F/N L/T heir of (Sir f/n l/n and Lady f/n l/n), you and your parents have done your country and England a great service. My employer just loves your sugar cookie and key lime pie.” He explained. He moved to Sherlock and greeted him. Sherlock didn’t care. He was about to leave when Mycroft stepped on bed sheet. You gasped and looked away. Harry starred at you. “What, a lady can’t be shocked when someone is exposed?” you said. Sherlock and Mycroft began to bicker and the next thing you knew you were seated and being served tea. 

Mycroft and Harry began explaining the situation with the three of you. Fun fact for today Mycroft doesn’t trust his own secret service. Sherlock was handed some photos of a woman. You looked at the photos and gasped inside. “Her name is Irene Adler.” Mycroft stated. Mycroft looked at you as you studied one of the photos. Irene Adler you thought. You and Irene had a strange relationship. She was more friend than enemy but she could get to you. Her profession had to deal with sex and you were a transporter. Somehow your worlds collided a few years back. Let’s say a belly dancing and stripper poles became a secret guilty pleasure of yours due to the mission you had with her. Mycroft began explaining her position. Un-subconsciously your body assumed a more seductive posture. Irene thought you certain things. Whenever you see her or her name comes up, you tend to change. You noticed Harry eyeing you with what seemed to be intriguement. “What does Ms. Adler have, compromising photos?” you asked. They went on and you found yourself back on Baker Street ready to get photos. 

What was supposed to be a quick quest to retrieve some photos became a painful chain of events. You watched as Sherlock got played as a violin. You had your feelings toyed with by the woman and later crushed by Sherlock. Not that Sherlock directly hurt you, but the way he broke down Molly and Irene was enough to make you fear completely and hopelessly in love with him. The cream sofa missed you dearly since you headed straight to bed more often. You didn’t know how to feel for Sherlock but you knew for sure that you cared deeply for him.


	7. No Problem

You were back in London after you and Sherlock took a long to Karachi and back. There was no romance. In fact, you and Sherlock went on a rescue excursion for Irene Adler. Finally you reached Baker Street. You parked the car and headed for your apartment. You were thinking of a story to replace the true events of Karachi for Lydia. Your thoughts were then paused when Sherlock showed you signs of appreciation. “Y/N, thank you.” He said as he unlocked his door. Paying no mind you responded. “She was a pain in the ass but nonetheless someone we had a relationship with.” you said. You were unlocking your door when Sherlock, un-noticed, walked to your door and leaned in to peck you on the check. He turned around and headed into 221B. 

You went upstairs and threw yourself onto the cream sofa that missed you dearly. You once again looked at the ceiling, a habit that was abandoned for to long. Heart pumping, you felt the rose in your cheeks burn and a sensation in your stomach. “No problem” you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to know the events that took place after the Buckingham Palace, you should read my work (what I call a draft) Lipstick, and Photos, and Girls with Ambitions. Anyway, i hope you are enjoying the story so far! :)


	8. Lydia's Wrath

“Sherlock” you said starring at the thrilled consulting detective. “Timing” John finished. You were at Baskerville Woods out of breath and slightly terrified. Anyone would be terrified if they thought a hellhound was on their ass. That’s when you heard the sound of a hound. You and Greg began shooting at the woods when Franklin made a run for it. You were fast in your actions. You swiftly ran after the doctor dodging whatever branch and log you could possibly see in the dark. You saw no use in lighting your path since you were focused on chasing the doctor. 

Sherlock was running behind you followed by John, Greg, and Henry when you noticed the doctor hop a fence. You, who were running so fast, you came to what was a difficult stop in front the bob wire. “FRANKLIN NO!” You yelled at the man but it was too late. Your companions came in time to watch you get knocked back by the explosion. “Y/N!!!” they shouted as they rushed to retrieve you. 

You woke up in the morning in your hotel room. “Rise and Shine Darling we don’t want to miss the train.” Sherlock said while bouncing around the room. You looked at your left arm that was wrapped in bandages and held in a sling. “What happened?” you asked John who was gathering your things. “You ran too fast.” Sherlock answered. You tried to get up but there was a sharp pain on your left side. John went to help you up and you remembered the explosion. You looked in the mirror and saw the Band-Aids decorating the left side of your face. “That could’ve been you.” John said referencing the doctor. “What made you stop?” Sherlock asked. You looked towards the detective and sighed. “We just spent multiple days breaking into a military compound. I’ve learned that wired fences means don’t cross or face death.” You said. “Some kind of baker you are” Sherlock replied as you guy left the hotel and headed for the city. 

When you opened the door of your apartment at 223B you were bum rushed by Lydia. Sherlock and John walked in with your stuff when Lydia smacked Sherlock across his face sending the unprepared doctor to the floor. She turned to John with a look of anger and disappointment. “How could you let her get like this!?” she asked with wrath. “Lydia; relax” You said trying to cool off the steamed best friend of yours. “Calm down! I get a call in the middle of the bloody night about my best friend getting caught in an explosion and you expect me to calm down!?” Lydia’s boyfriend Edward appeared from the bathroom and moved his pissed off girlfriend away from Sherlock and John. John was helping Sherlock up and turned to face Lydia. “I am terribly sorry about getting her caught in this…” John said but Lydia wasn’t having any of it. “DAMN RIGHT YOU’RE SORRY. BUT IT’S THE MAGNET FREAK WHO TENDS TO BE A WALKING HAZARD!” she shouted. “HEY!” you yelled back at her. Sure Lydia was only thinking about the best for you but name calling was unacceptable, especially when it’s to someone you hold dear. Sherlock turned around and left the apartment. “Sherlock!” you called out but he wasn’t coming back and you knew that. “Is there more bags?” Edward asked John and they disappeared to receive your stuff.


	9. I.O.U

The next few days passed without a word from Sherlock. You were doing the normal things. Waking up, going to teach class, working at the bakery, meeting friends at pubs, and throwing yourself on the cream sofa. Sadly the sofa didn’t make you feel any better. You were finally experiencing the calm life you had set out for but you couldn’t shake this feeling. You looked at your phone to see a text message asking you to come over. You felt an anxious relief pass over you. You could go back to 221B but you felt embarrassed by the actions of your friend. You went to the oven and retrieved your specialty of chocolate chip cookies then headed to 221. 

John opened the door just to be greeted by cookies. You walked in and started talking with him about the pass events. You were laughing when Sherlock walked in and starred at you. “Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked. You felt an anxious feeling the pit of your stomach twist into knots. “Just visiting” you said in a low voice. Sherlock took a deep breath and said “If that’s the case I need help making a statement for Moriarty’s trial. 

The day of the trial came and you were standing next to John in the holding facilities. Sherlock walked in to retrieve his stuff and you gave him a “really Sherlock, really?” look. John explained to Sherlock the events after he was arrested and you ended up at Baker Street. Sherlock was restless but you weren’t sure why. 

The next day John told you that Moriarty was found not guilty. You finished baking some sugar cookies and headed towards 221. Sherlock was playing the violin and you began to boil the kettle. “Not guilty huh. Did he blackmail the jury?” you asked. You turned to Sherlock who was still playing the Violin. You turned off the kettle and left to receive some kitchen towels from Sherlock’s bedroom. That is when you heard Sherlock stop playing and a conversation start. You entered the room to lay the cookies on the table. You felt Moriarty stare at you as you gently placed the tray down. “What a pretty thing you have walking around your home.” He said sending a shiver down your spine. “Um, Y/N can you please go to my room and bring me my almanac.” He said. You understood the code and disappeared. “Bring me my almanac” was code for go somewhere were you won’t be seen and listen. After Moriarty left you walked into the room. Sherlock didn’t say a word and you looked at an apple with a knife piercing through. Once you saw the message, you tensed up some more. “I O U”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I am planning to write a full story on the events that follows this chapter in detail. Until then I hope you enjoy!  
> ***Hey guys! Future Simetra here to inform you that the full story has been created. Its called All the Kings Horses and all the Kings Men. check it if you want. Anyhow, enjoy!


	10. All the Kings Horses and all the Kings Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry. Please forgive me, I hurt inside. :(

You were running. It was as if Hermes descended and replaced your shoes with feathered ones. You ran all the red lights and jumped over cars. The people you passed were staring at you as you were an adrenaline freak. You saw Lydia and Edward in the corner of your eye. You heard them call out to you but you ignored them. Nothing was going to stop you. Moriarty had sent you a message and you flew. You arrived to see John rushing towards a crowd of people. “NO!!!” you yelled and ran to John’s side. The crowd was trying to remove you and John. “That’s my friend.” John repeated. You broke down. A wave of tears was released as you felt Lydia and Edward cradled you in their arms. 

The Message. Sherlock Holmes was known nationwide Sherlock Holmes had Watson and L/N by his side The Three musketeers were the best of friends But now it’s time for the story to end Sherlock Holmes sat on a wall Sherlock Holmes had a great fall All Mycroft’s Horses and all Lestrade’s men Couldn’t put Watson and L/N together again.


	11. Make It Real Part 1

Nothing was the same since the incident. You had changed. You r bakery was doing great and you had a restaurant the coexisted with the name. But it didn’t matter. You and John still talked but it wasn’t as much like before. You introduced him to Mary a friend you knew from the old days. You had hired Lydia and Edward in order to maintain the restaurant and bakery while you were away. 

Where you went was a mystery to your friends. You constantly visited Mycroft on your free time. He was keeping you busy. Directing you on the best ways to handle whatever was left of Moriarty’s network. Moriarty was determined to take something away from your life and you saw it as fair game to do the same. This hobby of yours went on for a year before you calmed down and decided to focus on the bakery. 

You were in the kitchen of your bakery when you heard Lydia and Edward begin to shout. You had finish kneading some dough and decided to check on what was going on. You picked up a rolling pin and headed outside. When you entered the dining area your heart sank. 

“I see business is doing well.” The man said. The crowd of people present in the bakery looked at the 4 of you. You took a deep breath before flinging the rolling pin at him with full force. Luckily for Sherlock, who became quick on his feet, he dodged the projectile. Sherlock wouldn’t get away though. You tackled him and began smacking him. “That’s for not being dead, that’s for letting me grieve and this…this!” You began to tear as Edward pulled you off of Sherlock. The crowd began to whisper. Sherlock rose from the floor and you ran into his arms. Even though you gave him a hell of a beating he welcomed your embrace.


	12. Hearts

it was John and Mary’s wedding and you were running around the perfect day for the two of the people that you cared about. Next would be Lydia and Edward’s followed by Molly’s and her Sherlock copy. You were slipping into your lavender bridesmaid gown when Sherlock knocked on your door. “You look lovely.” He said while examining you. “Thank you.” You replied. You didn’t know if Sherlock was showing sentiment but it was a compliment. The two of you left baker street to partake in today’s celebration. 

It was time for the reception and you took your place next to Janine. Even though you weren’t the maid of honor, they wanted you by their side on this special day. Sherlock began his best man speech and you couldn’t help but chuckle every now and then. Sentiment was something foreign to Sherlock and it was something you found humorous. 

The speech went on and the humor started to lack. You were bored and fighting a war against day dreaming. Suddenly Sherlock became erratic and the room began to whisper. Wait was he talking about murder at johns wedding. You were paying more attention when Sherlock slipped a battle stations into his speech. You tensed up and began surveying the room. The next thing you know, you’re in front of a door trying to convince James Sholto not to take off his belt. Long story short, the mayfly man was the photographer. 

After the couple’s first dance you proceeded to make your way toward John, Mary, and Sherlock. “I’ll be there for the three of you” Sherlock slipped. You knew he wasn’t including you and you rolled your eyes. “They didn’t know that” you told him trying to be nonchalant. “Yes… I know…sorry” after the excitement, you went on dancing. You then notice that Sherlock had slipped through the party and you went after him. He was not going home and you were making sure of that. You entered the hall dragging an off balanced Sherlock before you twirled him around. Amused, Sherlock grabs your hand and spins you around the hall. You began gliding around the room and he, once again, twirled you around. You were laughing when you notice you were close to Sherlock. Actually you were face to face. You gazed into his eyes and he gazed back. You observed as his eyes dilated and your heart began to beat like a drum. You felt your face heat up and you planned a way to escape. The music then changed to the Macarena which gave you a chance to break from Sherlock as you pulled him into the line dance. 

you returned home and threw yourself on your favorite object in the world…the cream sofa. You were beat from dancing all light and a little tipsy from the alcohol. You were staring at the ceiling when your mind wandered to the one on one you had with Sherlock. You got up and made it to the bedroom. When you woke up you noticed that you didn’t make it to the bed. You looked at the phone to see if you had been contacted. You saw that your voicemail was full and played the messages back. 

“I just saw a dear eat a taco” Lydia slobbered excitedly. Next message “You have the most beautiful eyes and sweetest lips I’ve seen” Sherlock said. Your face flush and you moved to the next message. “Hi, this is Edward, if you have received a message from Lydia, ignore it. I’m going to give her a cold bath. Later.” Edward said. Well at least he wasn’t drunk you thought and you went to the next message. “You, you are very dear to me you know that. You handle my shiat and allow me to (words you can’t decipher) I think I love you Y/N and…” you didn’t even hesitate to delete the messages. You saw that there was twenty six more messages coming from Sherlock and was too embarrassed to listen to them. You, already on your back, looked up and began thinking about your feelings for Sherlock. You shook your head and decided to head to work. 

Things were awkward for you and Sherlock. It was like he was hiding something from you. The messages you had received a month back were deleted and not once were they mentioned. He did interrogate you to see what he said when he called you and of course you lied. You were visiting 221B and went to see if Sherlock was home. “He is right upstairs” Mrs., Hudson informed you. You saw John sitting with a puzzled look on his face when Sherlock surfaced into the room. “Well Ms. L/N I was expecting to see you turn up eventually.” He said. “The hell you mean by that” you thought but the words that came out were “Weren’t you always, as I recall…busy?” you asked. You sat down when you noticed Janine and greeted you. What is she doing here you thought” the only females that belonged to 221B were Mrs. Hudson, Mary, and yourself. Occasionally there were the clients, but none of them look as comfortable as Janine. She began to walk to Sherlock, giggling. Once she was near him she leaned in and began kissing Sherlock goodbye. John’s face was sad and worried when he turns to look at your blank and emotionless face. He knew that you were just stabbed through the heart.


	13. I'm Not Your Toy

The next few weeks after your rather abrupt discovery were quite difficult. You started reflecting on your messages from the morning after the wedding. You felt special because you were the one Sherlock called when his mind wasn’t functioning. None the less, he chose Janine and you had to deal. You would see her come over to Baker Street and the sight of her made you jealous. Some days you hated her and other days you didn’t. 

It was a Tuesday night and you were the last person in your bakery. You were prepping the piecrust for tomorrow’s special when you heard the chime of the door. You moved to the front to confront your guest. You were closing in ten minutes and were a bit beat from another strenuous day. You came to an absolute halt near the edge of your counter when you saw the tall man in a suit smile at you. It took you thirty seconds to move and approach the person. 

“My my look how you’ve grown. Nice and beautiful with a hint of wrath in your soul. I know what you did last summer.” He joked. You knew this man. Tall and devious was his profile and you felt your body work into protective mode. “An ex transporter turned excellent chef and baker. Not every day you see one of those.” He said. “I don’t mean to be rude but if you came to order something, I close in eight minutes.” You said with a sweet smile on your face. “Don’t worry, that means we have all the time in the world.” He replied. You looked up from the man and noticed two others. They were most likely guards and they were locking up the front of your shop. Through the window, you noticed a tense Sherlock gaze at you. You flexed your neck signaling the man to move to the back before you returned to your capture. “Uncle Magnussen.” You said. 

The man smiled. “So you do remember me” he said with a look of delight. This man was joking. Your father despised his brother. The man was the king of blackmail. When you were ten, he kidnapped you in order to remind your parents of their weakness. He thought he was reminding them what it meant to be a transporter. You thought he was teaching you some things and he was. You were supposed to be his protégé of blackmail but you choose to serve your country like your parents did. “That’s not funny.” You replied. “Any who, why are you here.” You asked. You knew not to trust this man despite your relation. “Just to talk.” He answered 

You moved to grab a seat in front of the man. You weren’t going to fling it at him but you were going to listen. You sat and he started. “You know, I was quite disappointed in you, the golden child, the protégée, the star. You were to become my heir but you choose to transport for your dear homeland. You were to stick with that job but you chose to be a cook of sorts. Your creations are fantastic but you were wasting the talent given to you. It was time you woke up and the wolves wanted to play.” You looked at your uncle with a blank face. Inside you were pissed but you were not going to reveal it. You knew what he was saying but decided to say what was floating through your mind. “You hired The Big Bad Wolf to kidnap those children. “You stated. He chuckled. “My dear niece, you moved next-door to the world’s magnet for mysteries and I was so tempted. A few words here and a few words there and you had to participate. And it got better when Moriarty played. The way you took out those friendly, neighborhood snipers was…beautiful.” He said. 

At that point you were as tense as a starving cheetah about to go in for the kill. “I Am Not Your Toy.” You said with emphasis. Magnussen got up and you did the same. You noticed the guards in the back move closer towards you. “Stay there. She is way above your pay grade.” Magnussen commanded. With a swish of a hand, the guards unlocked the door and opened it for him. He was walking when he turned to look at you. “My dear sweet child.” He said. “I was going to give you the same lesson that I did your parents but it seems that my new toy wants to play so badly.” With those words Magnussen exited and his posy followed. 

You were pissed and wanted to finish what you were doing. Sherlock stood in the kitchen observing your every move. He could tell you were pissed but he wasn’t going to leave. It was a long drive home for the short distance from Baker Street to your workplace. Sherlock couldn’t help but bombard you with questions. You were done with the day done with people, done with your family, and done with Sherlock. You were unlocking the door to your flat when Sherlock asked you another question. “What did he mean by toy?” he asked. You took a deep breath and looked at the man with anger showing on your face. Calmly but nippy you replied. “It means he have made me an asset along with another. Sherlock, that man is dangerous and attempted to play me or those around me all my life. I’m not his toy and I am defiantly not yours either.” You disappeared into your apartment with a puzzled Sherlock standing in front your door.


	14. Make It Real Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am sad to conclude that this is the final chapter of Make it Real. Here's the deal. As you can see, I was writing this story to follow Moffat and Gatiss's version of Sherlock. Then everything changed when the Hiatus attacked. I will write another Make it Real story once we defeat the hiatus and take back our Sherlockian lives. I hoped you enjoy and can't wait to see you then! :)

It was a few weeks before Christmas and you received a call from John. “Someone shot Sherlock and we are on our way to the hospital.” He said. You grabbed the nearest coat and rushed towards the hospital going top speed. When you arrived you waited next to John and Mary who were viewing the procedure to remove the bullet. “O God please don’t do this to me again.” You said as you tried to keep the tears back. Sherlock began to flat line and your knees gave in. After all this time, Sherlock was dying and there was nothing you could do about it. You began to pray when you heard the monitor began to beat signaling that Sherlock came back. You exhaled and moved with your companions to Sherlock’s new room. 

Sherlock woke up the next morning but didn’t see you place some flowers in a vase. You thought the room was bleak and presumed that some flowers would bring some life to it. You went to the cafeteria to receive something to eat when you saw Janine walk to Sherlock’s room. You nodded a hello which was repaid with a smile. You were not going to bite the head of that snake. John informed you about the events of the night before. Sherlock had broken another heart. Molly’s crush on Sherlock was slowly receding after the day she spent as his mystery buddy. Irene Adler never called Sherlock again and told you that the man was a pool she didn’t plan on stepping in again anytime soon. Janine was now the ex-girlfriend who found out Sherlock never loved her to begin with. “Damn” you thought as you entered the elevator. 

Christmas came and you were sitting with Mary trying to relive her nerves. The Holmes household held a festive air but it was awkward. John wasn’t talking to you nor Mary. Sherlock had confided in you when he got better and told you that it was Mary who shot him and you felt guilt. You were the only person from Mary’s old life who knew her secrets and true identity. When the four of you had a group meeting you felt more guilt. “So you knew about her!?” John asked you. “Yes I did but she is not who she was back then.” You replied feeling your heart do backflips. You were the one who introduce Mary to the John, who was one of your one of your best friends, and she shot his best man. Sherlock then invited everyone to spend the Christmas week with his family and that’s how you go here. John entered the room and you left to the kitchen to see a hurting Mycroft. You went to your room to retrieve your presents to them under the tree. When you gathered everything, you moved downstairs to an unusually quite house hold. You saw Mycroft who was head first on the table. Mary and Mrs. Holmes were asleep on the couch and Mr. Holmes was in his favorite armchair. You dropped the presents when you saw Sherlock come back into the kitchen and grab Mycroft’s laptop. “What the hell!” you said with a startled expression “They are fine, yes I drugged them, yes I have done this before, yes I got in trouble, no the never learned, and we have somewhere to be lets go.” He said as he pulled you along. You got inside your car. “Where to” you asked. Sherlock and John got in the back and he told you where. 

“Your joking aren’t you” you said. “Don’t be melodramatic let’s move” he said with a happy expression. The rest of the drive was basically you and John debating with Sherlock about why it is a bad idea to visit your uncle. With no avail you were walking towards “the vault” of your uncle. “Magnussen there is no need to do this. Just tell them that you…” you pleaded to your before he cut you off. “Silence girl. Dolls don’t speak until their owners give them a voice. And that is Uncle Magnussen” He hissed. You stood in an empty room. You watched as Sherlock’s face became horrid with anger, confusion, and defeat. That expression was something you never wanted to see. Magnussen was the third person to beat Sherlock besides Adler and Moriarty. 

You had then moved outside to watch Magnussen flick John’s face when copters came. “Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and F/N L/N step away from Magnussen.” You heard a microphone say. “It’s alright, release my niece and be gone with the others.” Magnussen said. “Your heart jumped as you looked at him. “Y/N, listen to your uncle and move away. I want you to know you were never a toy to me. John, kneel and place your hand behind your head. Tell Mary she has nothing to worry about.” Sherlock instructed. You moved with confusion as John knelled down. Suddenly Sherlock pulled a gun out and your uncle fell to the floor next to you. You gasped with fright and placed your hands near your mouth. “O my God!” you shrieked. Your uncle was dead and you watched as Sherlock was arrested. 

you were now at an airport with John, Mary, and Sherlock. Sherlock’s actions called for death but the country decided he could be useful. They were sending Sherlock on a suicide mission and you were now saying your goodbyes. Sherlock looked to John. “Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.” he joked at one last attempt to get John to name his daughter after him. “We are not naming the baby Sherlock” he said as they embraced each other for the last time. Sherlock then moved to Mary. “I’ll keep them in trouble.” Mary said as she hugged him. “Good girl Sherlock replied with a smile. It was your turn and you were losing a fight with your emotions. “You have to keep them safe” he requested. “You know I will.” You said as a stroll ran down your cheek. 

Sherlock moved closer to you when he pulled you in. he gently placed a hand behind your head and pulled you too his face. The kiss was rough and sweet at the same time. It was a combination that surprised you. He pulled you in closer and you began to kiss back. You heard the pilot call to Sherlock and he released you. He turned around and you began to weep silently. He was going to his death and he deemed it now to completely take your heart with him. Mary held you in her arms as the three of you watched the plane take off. It wasn’t even ten minutes when you saw the plane turn around and return to the ground. You wiped the tears off your face as quick as you could and fixed yourself. You, Mary, and John began exchanging looks of confusion when Sherlock got out the plane. “Moriarty’s back and we have work to do” he said with a childish grin. The three of you looked at a Sherlock with surprise. “I have to send that bastard a large gift” you thought as the four of you began to walk. Sherlock held your hand and the four of you left the airport.


End file.
